Animal Crossing: Blossoming Dawn
Animal Crossing: Blossoming Dawn is an installment in the Animal Crossing series. Like New Leaf, the player has the role of mayor and can create their town their way. New Features * The player owns a tablet to better control some mayoral duties around town, contact villagers, and play minigames. Villagers are said to own tablets, but they never appear using them, unless they are being contacted via the player's tablet. * The player is able to keep in touch with villagers who have moved out of the town via their tablet. * The Nookling Store has a different set of upgrades. * The Able Sisters store can be upgraded. * A new form of currency called Nook Coins are available and are earned as the player plays Blossoming Dawn. * New Fortune Cookie fortunes are available, along with new Easter Egg prizes. The cookies now cost 500 Nook Coins each due to the lack of Play Coins on the Switch. * New Villagers, such as Vixen the Deer and Munch the Rabbit, along with new types, such as Foxes and Platypi. * There is a rack of tools separate from the pockets with a space for each type of tool (Shovel, Net, Fishing Rod, Slingshot, Watering Can, etc.). The arrow buttons allow the player to rotate through the rack. Duplicate tools will appear in the pockets. The player can put Silver and Gold counterparts into the rotation in place of the standard variants. * Shampoodle, once constructed, provides multiple different hairstyle treatments at different prices: the bedhead treatment (which simply removes the player's bedhead), the restyle treatment (removes bedhead and restyles the player's hair without changing the color), the recolor treatment (removes bedhead and recolors the player's hair without changing the style), and the full treatment (performs all hairstyle changes). Shampoodle also sells hair accessories. * Rover has a store that can be constructed as a project. It is titled "Over and Rover" and sells an entirely randomized collection of items. * An improved customization system similar to the one present in Happy Home Designer ''is present. It is accessed on the train to town when Isabelle asks for an ID Photo during her call on the player's tablet. * Some Villagers have in-game siblings. The siblings may mention each other to the player. * On the island, the player may have a chance of digging up a treasure chest containing treasure such as clothing, furniture, and possibly fossils. A chest also contains Bell Bags (1,000 Bells each) There is a chance of a treasure chest containing exclusive items. ** A standard treasure chest contains 4 pieces of treasure and up to 9 Bell Bags. ** A silver treasure chest contains 5 pieces of treasure and up to 18 Bell Bags. ** A golden treasure chest contains 6 pieces of treasure and up to 27 Bell Bags. ** After a treasure chest is emptied, it can be refilled with any items other than fish and insects. ** Empty treasure chests can be sold at Re-Tail, the Nookling Store, and Over and Rover. ** Treasure chests containing items can be placed in a house as furniture and function like other storage furnishings. Gameplay New Villagers ''See Animal Crossing: Blossoming Dawn/Villagers New Fortunes Fortune #??? 'Fortune: '"You will be rewarded! Just not today." 'Reward: '''Generic Item Fortune #??? '''Fortune: '"You can hide your true self with cool clothes, but you will still be the same person beneath." 'Reward: '''Sheik's Clothes Fortune #??? '''Fortune: '"You may be a warrior, but you can be a princess too." 'Reward: '''Sheik's Headwrap Fortune #??? '''Fortune: '"The clouds have eyes, but why do they hide?" 'Reward: '''Kracko Lamp Fortune #??? '''Fortune: '"A physical object can't replace living companionship." 'Reward: '''Amiibo Set Fortune #??? '''Fortune: '"There is a time and place for everything. But, not right now." 'Reward: '''PokeDex Fortune #??? '''Fortune: '"Don't force your pets to fight. You might get arrested." 'Reward: '''PokeBall Fortune #??? '''Fortune: '"Whether you stay home or roam, you will find joy(cons)." 'Reward: '''Nintendo Switch Fortune #??? '''Fortune: '"You may think you're a kid, but you might be a squid." 'Reward: '''Inkling Tentacles Fortune #??? '''Fortune: '"You can become royalty, even if you are an obese blue penguin." 'Reward: '''Dedede Robes Fortune #??? '''Fortune: '"If you could taste the stars, they would most likely be delicious." 'Reward: '''Star Bits Tank Fortune #??? '''Fortune: '"Stars' lives matter. Consider this when you gaze upon them." '''Reward: '''Luma Model Trivia Category:Animal Crossing Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Animal Crossing (series) Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Games